


no one['s] || yours

by AShyCryptid



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (but very briefly), Choking, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: It’s so easy to fall under, so hard to break out.





	no one['s] || yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderCant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/gifts).



"You're useless, the only good thing you've done was bring me Meteor. You're just a pretty. Foolish. Puppet." He said, leaning into the other’s ear, his voice close and low as the sounder slid in deeper, the body underneath him squirming against the leather bonds keeping him restrained. 

"A puppet. I'm a pup-" Cloud gasped when the metal reached deep, muscles tensing at the unfamiliar sensations. It hurt but it felt so good, nerves set alight when the sounder bottomed out. Dull blue eyes shone a bit brighter, that disobedient personality coming through once again.

His head nodded limply side to side, trying to clear up the fog in his mind. "I'm n-not. I'm no one's puppet!"

Finished with his work, Sephiroth reached out with a large gloved hand, fingers spread to carefully hold the blonde's pale throat before applying pressure. He scoffed at Cloud’s refusal.

"You're no one." He said with contempt, smirking at his captive hungrily gasping for air.  _ "But you can be mine if you're my puppet." _

Cloud struggled to fight back, to squirm away from the strong hold, to spit out 'I'm not yours!' but the air wouldn’t pass through, something sick and heavy in his head sunk deeper into his subconscious and took over.  

_ Useless. Foolish. Pathetic. Puppet. Tool. Toy. No One. No One's. Mine. Mine.  _ **_Mine_ ** _. _

The words echoed in his mind becoming louder and louder with each reiteration, sinfully sweet and sultry, luring him to listen, to follow. The mako greens that filled his sight glowed brighter as darkness edged his vision. 'I... I-' 

\---

 

"...yours." Cloud managed to whisper out. Sephiroth released him, brushing the sweat soaked hair away from that flushed face. Slit eyes studied the way the tears fell down and the way Cloud struggled to breathe again as he waited. " 'M your puppet."

“ _ Mine _ .” Dulled blue-green eyes met mako green as Cloud’s head fell back, throat bared as an offering.

  
“ _ Yours _ .”


End file.
